


Breath of Life

by Secrets_of_history



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Bad Things Happen to Good People, But I'm a sucker for angst, Ethan deserves better, Ethan is a doctor in this one, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Ilsa Deserves Better, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, but not sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets_of_history/pseuds/Secrets_of_history
Summary: Небольшая предыистория к фику "Mission Impossible: Turnover Point". Сжатость работы намеренна во избежание раскрытия будущих фокальных точек повествования в упоминаемой работе.
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 4





	Breath of Life

_I was looking for a breath of life_   
_For a little touch of heavenly light_   
_But all the choirs in my head say, no, oh, oh..._   
**Florence+the Machine - “Breath of Life”**

***

Она понимает, что влипла, с той самой секунды, как видит его впервые — стоит лишь слегка прищуриться и взглянуть внимательно сквозь боль.

Он аккуратно заправляет прядь волос ей за ухо. Она впервые не реагирует так, как учили, так, как привыкла — не выворачивает запястье до хруста и не ломает шею.

_Она просто смотрит._

_Он улыбается._

\- Итан.

[Нужно соврать. Нужно соврать, нужно соврать, нужно...]

\- Ильза.

[Мать твою.]

\- Как в «Касабланке?» - простодушно интересуется он; на лице — все та же улыбка.

\- Господи, и вы туда же.

Он насмешливо поднимает руки вверх:

\- Понял. Никаких шуток насчет имени. Но вам все-таки нужно в больницу. Я подниму вас на руки на счет «три», ладно?

_На самом деле, он делает это насчет «раз»._

\- Как вас угораздило сломать ногу?

Она врет. Как и всегда. [Как нужно было солгать насчет имени.]

***

\- Тебе не кажется, что слегка опрометчиво идти на пробежку с незажившим переломом?

Говоря это, Итан осторожно сгибает ее колено. Ильза беззвучно шипит сквозь зубы.

\- Я страдаю нездоровой склонностью к экстремальным видам спорта.

[Ха. Почти правда.]

Итан в ответ красноречиво приподнимает бровь — Ильза замечает, что глаза у него зеленые, серо-зеленые, словно водный омут и такие... чистые.

[Необремененные.]

Хант снова подхватывает ее на руки, и в этот раз Фауст серьезно раздумывает, а не убить ли его к чертовой матери. Ну, или хотя бы вырубить. Тоже вариант.

\- Напомни, где ты живешь?

Столь сакральный вопрос вынуждает ее сказать правду второй раз за день.

***

\- О чем задумалась?

Он останавливается и глядит внимательно, ожидая ответа. Ильза прячет руки в карманах куртки и смотрит тоже, вот только не на него, - а на гладкую поверхность озера. Вода блестит такой яркой чистотой, что у Ильзы рябит в глазах. И вовсе не от слез, нет.

\- Знаешь, ты вовсе не обязан со мной нянчиться.

Она не смотрит, но точно знает, что Итан небрежно пожимает плечами.

\- Где ты найдешь врача в такой глуши? Приличная больница в тысяче миль отсюда.

\- Надо было выбрать другое место для отпуска.

[Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри (колено мелко подрагивает болью), не смотри.]

\- Нельзя тебя винить, если ты устала от цивилизации.

Ильза проигрывает: резко вздергивает голову и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Его ответный взгляд лучится вселенским спокойствием - спокойствием, обладающим гораздо большей гравитационной силой, чем любая папка с грифом "секретно".

\- Я слишком часто устаю от цивилизации.

\- Но ты ведь думала не об этом.

\- Нет.

Он такой... обыкновенный. Не заурядный, нет, нет. Именно обыкновенный. Забавный. Веселый. Спасающий жизни гораздо менее рискованным способом. Ничего не подозревающий. Живущий жизнью, которой у нее никогда не будет.

\- Чего не будет?

Ильза содрогается, осознав, что произнесла это вслух.

\- Ничего не будет, - говорит она с глухой обреченностью. - Ничего.

\- Будет, - он ухмыляется своей фирменной ухмылкой и обнимает ее, просто сгребая ее в охапку. - Будет, если мы захотим.

[Больше всего на свете Ильза винит себя за то, что действительно захотела этого - жизни с ним.]

***

На мгновение Ильза позволяет себе поверить, что у них действительно что-то получится. Надеется, что получится. [Смешно, не так ли? Чертовски смешно.]

Итан оказывается невероятно терпелив. Он безропотно сносит бессонные ночи - порождения ее ночных кошмаров. Не устает ругать за вечную ходьбу босиком по холодному полу. Делает вид, что верит ее очередной лжи, когда Ильза вдруг исчезает среди ночи и возвращается под утро. А иногда - не возвращается вовсе.

Ильза знает: рано или поздно, его терпение иссякнет. [Но так же она знает, как этого избежать.]

_Ей нужно просто исчезнуть. Безжалостно разрушить этот хрупкий замок из песка до того, как это неизбежно сделают обстоятельства._

***  
\- Здравствуй.

Он старается выглядеть спокойно. Ей же это не совсем удается; пульсоксиметр срывается на истерический писк.

\- Здравствуй, - она едва может расслышать свой собственный шепот.

Итан невозмутимо проверяет ее показатели. Подкручивает регулятор капельницы и аккуратно садится на краешек больничной койки; лишь тогда Ильза замечает желваки на скулах.

\- Могла хоть записку оставить.

Она закрывает глаза. Сглатывает. С трудом размыкает веки; от лекарств так и тянет в сон.

\- Не могла. Я не могла.

\- Почему?

_Ильза переводит взгляд на монитор кардиографа, всерьез сожалея о том, что по экрану не ползет прямая линия._

***  
\- Итан, не закрывай глаза. Не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня! Итан! Итан!

**Нет, нет, нет. Господи, пожалуйста, боже, нет, пожалуйста, нет. Нет.**

Он смотрит. Ильза не уверена в том, видит ли он ее, но он пытается. Она сжимает зубы, отрешенно пытаясь вспомнить, когда ее последний раз рвало от запаха крови.

[Надо же. Давно это было.]

**Господи, пожалуйста, не надо, не надо, не надо, не делай этого, не надо.**

Итан улыбается. Мучительно, одними губами. Силится что-то сказать; Ильзе приходится склониться над ним, чтобы услышать:

\- Ты... с-самое... п-прек-красное, ч-что было... у меня в жизни. Н-никогда не... забывай об этом.

Она качает головой: отчаянно, исступленно.

\- Нет, нет, Итан, не закрывай глаза. Итан, не закрывай глаза! Итан! Итан!

Ильза кричит, пока не срывается голос. Пульс не прощупывается.

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые спойлерные теги я поклялась не ставить. Именно потому, что они слишком спойлерные.


End file.
